1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a quick access closure apparatus and methods of use.
2. Description of Related Art
Within the past few decades reusable and disposable bottles have become widely used throughout the world. Typical closure systems include a threaded lid that marries to a threaded bottle neck. In these closure systems, a user must screw and unscrew the container for several rotations to replace or remove the lid. Further, the threads create crevices and small spaces for bacteria to build.
There is a current need for a bottle opening and closing apparatus that will give a user quick access to the contents of the bottle and also securely close the container without the use of threads. Further, there is a current need for a more sanitary container closure system.
Embodiments of the present invention comprise a new apparatus and methods of use for threadless quick access closure systems.